


Convincing Q

by Danger_Zone24



Series: QBM Story Archive [3]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: 2nd chapter is porn, Blink and you'll miss D/S, M/M, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, beginning of relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 01:55:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9694673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danger_Zone24/pseuds/Danger_Zone24
Summary: Smutty beginning to relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

M looked at his phone when it beeped. Sighing he opened it up and read the message, "'Come at once if convenient, if inconvenient come anyways.' Damn you, Bond. What are you up to now?"

 

Sighing he packed up, and checked Bonds location. He sighed again.

 

\--

 

"The old M warned me that you'd break into my house." Putting down his suitcase M poured two glasses of scotch, handing one to Bond before settling on the couch next to him.

 

"Where else was I supposed to go?"

 

"Hmmm, I don't know, maybe your own place? Or work on the mission I set you?"

 

"That's why I'm here. I've completed it."

 

M raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? So in under two hours you seduced Q and got him to agree to the both of us? Didn't think he'd be as easy as you."

 

"Well, Q was so exhausted and overworked when I found him, I was able to bring him here and put him to bed relatively easily. Besides I thought you'd like to help with the convincing part."

 

"Huh yes. She did say you were a crafty bastard."

 

"What else did she say about me?"

 

"That you had a wicked tongue, but she didn't mean in the way I want to find out." Blue eyes met blue eyes in a challenge.

 

James grabbed both their glasses, putting them down on the table next to him, before he moved to kneel in between Ms legs. "Like I said before, it'll be my pleasure..... Sir."


	2. Chapter 2

M groaned as James nibbled his way along his length. He definitely did know what he was he was doing, quickly discovering all of Ms sensitive spots, using the right amount of tongue and teeth.

 

He gripped a hand into James' hair, arching up a little and moaning as James paused and nuzzled into him before starting again.

 

"Stop teasing," he ground out throwing his head back and closing his eyes, hips still bucking slightly. James just hummed, sending delicious vibrations through him.

 

Ms eyes shot open, hands going for the one that had slipped underneath his shirt and scraped his tummy. "You should be asleep."

 

"I couldn't. Especially with you being as loud as you are. Besides, I would like to play before I become the center of attention." Q draped himself over the back of the couch and rested his hands on Ms chest.

 

"If that's ok with you, Sir?" Q whispered into Ms ear, his breath tickling him.

 

Groaning, M nodded and settled back, one hand going back to James's hair, the other gripping the couch.

 

Fingers danced across his skin, scratching, pinching, twisting in just the right amounts.

 

Together working as a team, his boys pushed M towards the edge and pulled him back again and again and again.

 

He was fucked. Absolutely fucked and they all knew it, there was no turning back now.

 

M was numb and shaking as he begged them between moans to let him come. James looked up at Q, raising an eyebrow.

 

With a nod Q sucked a hickey onto Ms neck, as James sucked him dry, licking up every last drop. Once done James surged up and kissed them both breathless.

 

"Next time I want a pillow to kneel on," murmured James as he and Q manhandled M between them and into the bedroom.

 

Exhausted M barely had time to groan before falling asleep. Between Qs cleaver hands and James' wicked mouth he would surely die the next time they descended on him. He just hoped he got to return the favour before he did go.


End file.
